Some new Shaman come to play
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: I have me and my friends be in the ST and see what happans. Rated just to be safe. I don't own Shaman King, but i do own some of the OCs. Chapter 3 finally up.
1. The Oracle Bells Go Off

Chapter 1

The Oracle Bells go off

(A/N My sister wanted her name to be Leaf Faller in stead of Leaf Moto even though that's her real name she sticks with the name that was her second name so she will be called Leaf Faller, but she still my twin sister.)

(A/N I also made sure that most of the SK characters have their Japanese names but some of the Sprits have their English names, please don't be mad at me.)

(A/N I rewrite the whole Shaman Tournament and I also had everyone be friends at the beginning so umm Faust VIII is friends with them and so is Lyserg and Choco so is Len if ya want that to count.)

(A/N I have no clue if there is such a Shaman who can have more then one Shaman ability like being a Dowser and Necromancer but that's what I am and I call it a Mixer. Sorry if there is and I don't know the correct term.)

(A/N I also made the qualifying match before the star that signaled the beginning of the tournament just so you know and all the ST officials are all over the world in stead of just in Japan.)

(A/N Most of the sprit allies are kind of based on the Sk characters that me and my friends have, but I will say that Link (Mikes guardian ghost is the Link from the Zelda series and some of us have sprit allies that our original. Oh and some of us use the same Sprit mediums(weapons) like the SK characters do. Oh and some us are kind of like have almost the same back round as most of the SK characters.)

(A/N I will make one last note that most of the SK characters are OUT OF CHARACTER! So this is your warning and you'll see what I mean when Faust VIII comes into the story and I also kept them to their normal personalities to but at times they are OOC.)

Serfia Moto, a brown haired and blued eyed girl who always wore black and loved black belly shirts even though they didn't look right on her, and her fraternal twin sister Leaf Faller, a black haired and greened eyed girl who like to wear dark blue clothes, were practicing for the 1st round of the Shaman Tournament, they both had won there qualifying match, they both had fought Silva at different times and won their Oracle Bells.

"Is your dowsing skills getting any better?" Leaf sweetly asked her more ditzy twin sister.

"No, out of all my Shaman abilities, Dowsing my hardest," Serfia said with a disappointed look on her face that was as if she was worried about something, but it didn't occur to Leaf.

"Just as long as not using Necromancy, I'm pretty sure your other Shaman abilities will work."

"You know I swore never to use Necromancy ever again, so I'll just use Mason probably, or maybe Youri, or umm I could use Mindy, but I won't use Necromancy no matter what happens ok."

"Alright, I'm keeping you to that promise."

"I won't break it."

"I hope not."

"You know me."

"Yeah if you break it you'll feel really upset."

"Yes, but don't worry I won't break it," Serfia said as her Pendulum flew and ran into a rock and smashed the rock, "Teary I never said to attack." The little blue fairy just giggled and Serfia just giggled with her.

"Wow, you really need to work on being a Dowser don't you?" Lyserg asked from the woods.

"Who asked you?" Serfia asked meanly.

"LYSERG!" Leaf screamed as she hugged him.

"Hey," Lyserg said sweetly. He had missed his girlfriend a lot and was glad to be back with Leaf.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, me and Cloie won our Oracle Bell the other day." Lyserg felt bad that he lied about it since he stole the Oracle Bell so he could have revenge on Hao from killing his parents, when he was 6.

"Wow! We all get to be in Shaman Tournament, I hope we won't have to fight each other."

"If we do then we have to, but may the best man or woman win," Serfia said as she picked up her Pendulum and put it away in her huge pocket of her black pants and Teary sat on her shoulder.

"Oh, come on we all have to get used to it sooner or later," Yoh said as he walked from a tree with Anna and Manta following.

"I guess your right," Leaf said as she did a closed eyed smile.

"Care if I come over and talk," Faust VIII asked from a distance.

"Why Not?" Leaf kind of asked.

"Ok, I will be coming over in a minute," Faust VIII said as he was standing in front of Yoh.

"Umm, Faust can I say something?" Yoh asked

"Sure."  
"Your right in front of us."

"Oh, I am I didn't noctice." Everyone fell over anime style with Faust actually being ditzy.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just have lots of things on my mind."

"Alright, that's ok I understand."

"I've had some hard times with Eliza and you know the rest."

"Its ok I don't mind we all have something that is on our minds all the time."

"Yeah, like my parents," Lyserg said.

"SHHH! Exstay on the deathaday," Serfia said.

"Why not its alright as I said we all have something on our minds all the time right?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah, so why can't you leave Lyserg's thought's alone?" Leaf asked.

"Sorry," Serfia said.

"Well, lets not cry about it," Mike said as he walked from his house which was across from Serfia and Leaf's house.

"Oh hey Mike," Serfia said as all her sprit allies ran to see him. Mike was a black haired and blue eyed kid who always dressed casual it didn't really matter to him what he looked like.

"Hi Link," Leaf said to Mikes guardian ghost.

"Hello," Link said to everyone.

"Did you win your Oracle Bell?" Serfia asked.

"Yeah No Duh!" Mike Screamed and all of Serfia's Sprit Allies ran and hide behind Serfia.

"It's ok you don't need to run to run away, hes just excited that his training with Link has paid off," Serfia explained to her Sprit Allies.

"Yep, I sure am," Mike said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have all gone training alone and spilt up," Leaf said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I knew we shouldn't of, but we needed to so we wouldn't get into each other's way," Serfia said cheering her up.

"Yeah, it's just that Lyserg was gone for over 3 weeks and you were gone for a month and everyone else has been gone for like ever and not everyone is back yet." Leaf started to get upset which almost made Serfia get upset and Serfia told her that everyone will be back soon because the Star to Signal the beginning of the Tournament would be coming very soon and everyone would be coming back soon.

"Maybe, we'll meet some new people," Mike said.

"Yeah, maybe we will," Serfia said as she giggled.

On the other side of the world Chase Lang was in America, practicing his Dowsing skills with his guardian ghost HawkLang who's a sprit bird, he finally learned sprit control about a year ago and his parents had died in a car accident when he was 9. He lived on his own and he was a Dowser since he was 3 years old. After his parents died, he found a sprit bird outside his house and took it inside and trained with it and it became his guardian ghost. He finally learned Sprit Control because he focused on being with HawkLang for the rest of his life. He won his Oracle Bell form one of the ST Officials and was ready to go to Japan. Chase has black hair, green eyes, black outfit he wears as like a battle out fit other then that he wears yellow and red shrits and black and blue jeans.

"Ready HawkLang we've been waiting for a long time and I'm not going to blow it, we need to win so we can help other people, because I don't want people to be the same way I was when my parents died and………….," Chase was saying until HawkLang interrupted him.

"You, do that the Shaman King is going to stop the world from destruction and if not then everyone dies," HawkLang explained.

"I know that's what I meant we can't let the power get into the wrong hands and she people fearing for their lives I don't want to see that."

"Neither do I."

"Alright then we have to get to Japan now or we're never going to get their in time."

"Your right let's go," HawkLang said as Chase and Hawklang headed for the airport.

When, Chase and HawkLang got to the airport they almost missed the plane, Chase was lucky that a plane was going all the way from New York City to Tokyo, Japan and he couldn't ask for better luck. They got on just before the plane left and headed to Japan.

A German teenager named Mika Shell, has brown hair and blue eyes and always wears blue, grew up in Africa where she met Choco Love he was a good friend of Mika's, but she was there because her father came up missing after they went on vacation there. So she lived with there from her young age of 5 to until she was 10 and at her age of 10 they found her father and they left. She fell in love with Choco at her young age and when she left Choco gave her a joke book so she would remember him and how funny he was. To this day she still has it. While she grew up with Choco she got a Sprit Ally which is a Cheetah, while Choco had his Jaguar; Mic, she had her beautiful Cheetah named Marline and used a bike as her Shamanic Medium and she also learned Sprit Fusion, but when she left she couldn't wait to see Choco again, she trained day and night when she heard about the Shaman Tournament and was hoping that maybe she would meet him there. She now lives in Germany and is 16 and is on her way to Japan, because she won her Oracle Bell, and was heading to the ST and to see if she can find Choco.

"I can't wait til we get to Japan Marline, because I just know we will see Choco again," Mika whispered to Marline as she was almost to Japan.

A Gothic teenager originally from Britain named Raye Kyte had a mother and father who died after jumping off a bridge when she was 2 so she moved to America with her aunt, she's a goth we practices Necromancy because she wants people to understand who she is and that shes not afraid to hurt of kill somebody if she has too. She wants to be Shaman King(Queen) because she wants people to like and understand her, but she desides to keep that a secret and tell anybody who asks that she will save the world and not let the power go into the wrong hands. Her Necromancy is strong for a 17 year old teenager and she's determined by any means cost to win the ST.

'I will win the ST even if I have to kill to do it,' Raye thought in her head as she was on a plane on the way to Japan.

"So is the party here or somewhere else?" Len asked Serfia as he walked over.

"Oh you and your attitude yeah its here and did you win your Oracle Bell?" Serfia asked as she stared into Len's yellow eyes because she hadn't seen him in such a long time and it was getting hard for not to see her boyfriend every day, but like she said they needed to be away from each other so they could win their Oracle Bells and get into the ST.

"Yes, so did my other sister Karen."

"You have another sister?"

"Yeah, and she's also a shaman, but shes not like me and Jun she kind of a little ditzy," Len whispered in Serfia's ear, but Karen heard anyway.

"A…..LITTLE DITZY I'M EXTERMLY DITZY!" Karen screamed at the top of her lungs. Karen was wearing a shirt that said "how do you keep a idiot busy look on back and on the back how do you keep an idiot busy look at front of shirt" and she wears casual blue jeans and has eyes like that of a Hazel Diamound. She defiantly doesn't look like a Tao.

"I'm ditzy too," Serfia said with a duh look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you are ditzy and more ditzy then Karen," Len said.

"So this is Serfia the girl you always talk about she looks like a pretty good girlfriend but I'll have to get to know her 1st," Karen said.

"Yeah," Len said as he blushed but tried to hide it.

"AWWW! Lenny's blushing," Yoh said.

"Am, not."

"Oh, Len you don't have to hide it," Serfia said.

"Alright, I won't."

"So, have any clue where Horo Horo or Rio are?" Leaf asked.

"No, I didn't see them on the way here," Len said.

"Oh."

"Leaf don't worry they'll be fine," Serfia said because she was worried that Leaf was worried about Horo Horo and Rio.

"Len, you should slow down," Jun said as she came over with Tamao.

"Oh, Tamao that's where you went to," Yoh said as he laughed.

"No, I got behind!"

"Alright, I was just kidding."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Tamao said as she blushed at Yoh.

"It's alright I deserved it."

"No! it's my fault don't worry about it."

Horo Horo was with Pilrika and they had found 2 people just like them, Carlos Broster, who looks a lot like Horo Horo but has Black hair and wear's a red headband, and Rika Broster, who looks a lot like Pilrika but she wears a white head band in her hair and has really light black hair. Carlos has a Marunsion as a sprit ally well and her name is Tori and Carlos also uses a snowboard as his Shamanic Medium, his hero is Horo Horo and theres a secret about Horo Horo that will change the way Carlos idolizes him. Carlos wants to help the Marunsions as much as Horo Horo does, but he also wants to be able to help other people and find a girl.

"Dude this is weird you've only known about me for ½ a year and you say I'm your hero?" Horo Horo asked.

"Yeah, I've been living around here all my life and when I heard about you going to the ST I decided to go too," Carlos explained.

"So, do you want to help the Morunsions too?" Pilrika asked.

"Yes, Carlos wants to help the Morusions too," Rika said as she got in Pilrika's face.

"Ok, geez you don't need to be so rude," Pilrika said as she pushed Rika away from her.

"That's enough you 2," Horo Horo and Carlos said at the same time.

"Alright," Pilrika and Rika said.

"Meet Tori," Carlos said.

"Wow, shes pretty she looks kind of like Corey, except Corey has black hair and not brown," Horo Horo said as Corey got jealous and froze Horo Horo's hand, "COREY! I didn't mean that you aren't pretty geez." Corey flet bad and helped unfreeze his hand.

"Your right about Tori she is pretty, but Corey will always be my favorite," Pilrika said as she hugged Corey.

"You snowboard?" Horo Horo asked Carlos.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"How long?"

"Since I was 2."  
"Cool, how's your sprit unity and control?"

"Good, better then most Shamans."

"Awesome, I hope I get to fight you in the ST."

"Me too, I'd love to fight my role model," Carlos said as he giggled.

"Alright, well we need to go see Yoh and the gang so lets go Pilrika."

"Can I come along?"  
"Why not and Rika you can too."

"You mean it?" Rika asked as she blushed.

"Yeah anything for a pretty girl like you."  
"Thank…..you," Rika said as her face turned red and she sighed. Horo Horo and the other 3 were heading to Serfia's house so they could see everybody hopefully.

In China 2 clerics named Shura, a girl who has pin-straight black hair, brown eyes, with the left one appearing lighter, and Hajime a boy who has dark blue hair always in a ponytail, ice blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Were getting ready to go to Japan by walking and then by boat across the sea. Shura is engaged to Hajime to be married, because Hajime's father is a High Cleric and high clerics in training are betrothed to someone on there 14th birthday. They really didn't like each other at first, but one day Hajime was practicing his Marshal Arts form and was injured, so Shura took care of him. Their not totally in love, but they except that they have to get married. They have decided to go to the ST for reasons no one truly knows.

"So Hajime you ready?" Shura asked.

"Yeah let's start walking," Hajime said. The 2 of them started to walk with their sprit allies following them.

Rio was driving his motorcycle to Serfia and Leaf's house to meet Yoh and the gang with Togageroh tagging along.

"You ready Togageroh we're going to win the ST you wait and see," Rio told Togageroh.

"Whatever you say Rio," Togageroh said as Rio speed up on his motorcycle and they were on their way.

"Horo Horo and Rio still aren't here," Leaf said.

"Yeah, but I am," Choco saidas he came over.

"Hey Choco glad to see you won your Orcle Bell," Yoh said.

"Yeah I'm glad."

"Did you happen to see Horo Horo or Rio?" Leaf asked Choco.

"No I didn't," Choco said.

'Oh, ok."  
"Don't worry they'll be here soon," Serfia said.

Meanwhile, Hajime and Shura decided to get on a plane, 2 hours ago, and were at the airport when BOOM! They ran into Raye, Mika, and Chase.

"Whoa that hurt," Chase said.

"Damn, can you guys watch where the hell your going?" Raye asked.

"Sorry I'm in a hurry I need to find a hotel," Mika said.

"Look, Shura it's the star," Hajime said as Shura and the other 3 shaman looked outside the window and sure enough it was the star that signaled the beginning of the ST and that the 1st round would start soon.

"Why don't we tag along with each other?" Chase asked the other shaman. Everyone agreed and decided to tag along with each other.

Horo Horo and his sister and the 2 followers and Rio made it to Serfia's house at the same time.

"Horo Horo and Rio are finally here I was beginning to think they didn't win there Oracle Bells," Leaf said.

"Oh, I won mine alright," Horo Horo said.

"Yes, so did I," Rio said.

"Umm, hi my names Carlos and this is my sister Rika," Carlos said.

"Well, what a know Horo Horo's got himself a fan," Yoh saidas he laughed, "He's even dressed like you too."

"Rika looks like me almost," Pilrika said.

"You, have a point," Tamao said.

"Hey Mike where did Link go?" Serfia asked.

"AHHH!" Leaf and Serfia screamed. Link had pulled down their pants.

"What the heck is your guardian ghosts problem?" Leaf asked.

"You know Link's one of the most perverted guardian ghosts ever," Mike said as Leaf and Serfia pulled their pants back up.

'That was a wonderful site I'm glad Link did that,' Mike thought to himself.

Meanwhile Shura, Hajime, Chase, Raye, and Mika were walking when they came across Serfia's house.

"Damn, you Link you need to stop geez you go and sit in a corner or something!" Serfia yelled. The 5 other Shaman came over to see what was going on.

"CHOCO!" Mika yelled.

"MIKA!" Choco yelled.

"Yeah it's me its been 6 years."

"Yeah, so do you still have that joke book I gave you?"

"Yes, it's right here in my purse," Mika said as she got out her purse and opened it and got out her joke book that was giving to her by Choco and showed him.

"Wow, its still in perfect condition have you read it?"

"Yeah, 27 times already as soon as I read the last page it will be 28."

"WOW! I've sure missed you like rain in the spring." Mika just laughed a Choco's joke and so did Leaf and Serfia and there was silence after that.

"More new people," Serfia said in an aggravated way, but see didn't mean it.

"My names Raye Kyte and don't make me mad I will kill you," Raye said.

"Oh ok," Serfia said with an extremely worried look on her face.

"Don't worry just don't give me a reason to kill you."

"OK!"

"Your a Necromancer," Faust told Raye.

"Yes, I am and I'm only 17 I've been one since I was 7 and my powers are quite great, by the looks of it your a necromancer too, but it seems it's because you had a major tragedy in life and that's way your a Nercomancer," Raye said.

"Whoa, how'd you know that?" Yoh asked.

"Because I have a special talent and I can read people expressions and action."

"WOW!" Mika said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Umm, I'm Shura and this is Hajime and we are Clerics," Shura said.

"Ok," Yoh said.

"Chase Lang, I'm a Dowser," Chase said.

"Cool, so am I," Lyserg said.

"Wow, another Dowser."

"I'm a Mixer, but one of my abilities is Dowsing," Serfia said.

"WOW! A Mixer I thought I'd never thought I'd meet one," Chase said.

"I'm Mika Shell and I'm just a regular not out of the ordinary Shaman," Mika said.

"Don't say that you know Sprit Fusion and not to many Shaman know Sprit Fusion, SO you r very lucky," Choco said.

"Oh, thanks Choco," Mika said as she blushed.

"Your Welcome, Mika."

"Well, I'm Serfia Kamay Moto and this is my sister Leaf Faller, well technically its Leaf Moto but we won't go into detail," Serfia said as she saw someone in the woods, but didn't think about it.

"Nice to meet you," The 5 new comers said.

"So you're a Mixer, I never thought a child could be a Mixer," Raye said to Serfia.

"I'm not a child I'm 16 and probably a lot more mature than you!" Serfia yelled in Rayes face.

"Yeah, you really shoe it by yelling in my face."

"Oh, shut up."

"There you go again that's not being mature."

"She has a point," Faust said.

"……," Eliza didn't say anything of course but Faust had to bring her into the conversion.

"So you just agree with Raye because shes a Necromancer too," Serfia said.

"Not true, Kinder," Faust said.

"I'm not a child for the 100th time," Serfia said as she ran into the woods.

"I wasn't only to her I was talking to all the Kinder here," Faust said.

"I know, Serfia's upset because she cut it really close when she won her Oracle Bell, see she decided since shes a Mixer to use all her abilities, except Necromancy, well she figured she would use her Mana in segments for each of her abilities so she was winning with Mindy her Zombie, but it was time to switch and she used Mason and was doing great, then she used Youri, but just as she was just about to win it was time for her to use Teary and Serfia's Dowsing skills aren't that great, but she was one inch from not winning at all if Teary would have done something stupid she would have lost and I guess Silva called her a foolish child and told her to work harder or she would never be a great Mixer," Leaf expained.

"I'm guessing she told you that?" Lyserg asked

"Yeah."

"Now I feel bad about making fun of her Dowsing skills."

"Don't worry she'll get over it."

"I'm worried what if she goes off on her own?" Yoh asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry I'll send Bason after her," Len said.

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Bason, go find Serfia," Len said.

"Ok Master Len," Bason said as he went into the woods. Bason eventually found Serfia and they talked about what was wrong and Leaf was right it had to do with her qualifying match. Serfia was scared that she was going to lose the ST in the 1st round because of Teary and her other fear was that her other Sprit Allies would mess up too. Bason explained when Len was growing up and how he was told he had to become Shaman King for his family, Bason was afraid that he would have failed Master Len, but Yoh helped him be free from his father and be able to live the life of friendship like he should have. Bason also explained that her Sprit Allies will hold back and mess up because she was afraid and her sprits would sense her fear and her Necromancy would become stronger and then she would have to use Necromancy again. Serfia remembered the promise she had made to her friends and family that she wouldn't use Necromancy ever again no matter what, because she had become one because she wanted to get revenge on the people that were mean to her. Then she stopped because they found her twin sister and she was able to have a sibling to get though even though she was her best friend to begin with. Then she became a Shaman and that triggered her Mixer abilities and she just added from there.

"See Bason, each generation, in my family has a Mixer and if no children then a relative starting with the closes one, then it goes to the wife or husband, if no spouse then the Moto Generation would end. It was suppose to be up to me or Leaf when we were adults to choose which one of us would train to be a Mixer, but my Necromancy stayed and triggered my Mixer Heritage," Serfia explained to Bason.

"I see so once you're a Necromancer you're always a Necromancer?" Bason asked.

"Yep, I'm not ment to be a Mixer yet its not fair," Serfia said as she cried.

"Don't worry I think there is a reason you are a Mixer now."

"Yeah, I'm youngest Mixer ever."

"Nothing wrong with that," Bason said as Len came over and took Serfia back to her house and Bason followed.

"YAY! My sisters back," Leaf said with such an excited attitude. Then everyone heard a beep. It was coming form there Oracle Bells. Everyone got there 1st match line up. It went like this:

Serfia vs. Lyserg

Leaf vs. Chase

Horo Horo vs. Carlos

Mike vs. Shura

Hajime vs. Karen

Raye vs. Roland

Len vs. Yoh

Mika vs. Choco

Faust vs. Rio

That was for who they knew, but whos Roland hes a shaman in the tournament working for Hao, and Hao doesn't intend to let him win the tournament in truth Hao is just using hi and Roland fell for it.

"NO FAIR!" Mika screamed, "I have to fight Choco."

"Don't worry it will be fine," Choco said.

"Alright what ever you say."

'So a Dowser vs. a Mixer this should be fun,' Lyserg thought.

"Cool, I get to fight my idol," Carlos said.

"That's right may the best man win," Horo Horo said.

'I fight Chase WOW!' Leaf thought.

"I hope we have a good fight," Mike said to Shura.

"Me too," Shura sai.

"I can't wait," Karen said.

"Neither can I," Hajime said.

'I hope I don't have to kill this Roland,' Raye thought.

"Do I ever get a break from fighting you Yoh?" Len asked.

"Don't know," Yoh said as he laughed.

"Umm well," Rio said.

"Can't wait," Faust said.

"Yeah, that was what I was trying to say."

"I think we should introduce our Sprit Allies if we have one," Serfia said and everyone agreed.

"Well, umm this is my Sprit Bird HawkLang," Chase said as HawkLand introduced himself and flew around to show off.

"Cool," Everybody said.

"This is Mason, my ghost shes the daughter the Amidamarus best friend Mosuke, This is Mindy she's my zombie and very ironic but shes Lee Pailong's daughter, This is Youri shes my Mornusion, and this is Teary shes my fairy and she doesn't cooparte very well," Serfia said as all her Allies walked of flew around to said he or giggled.

"It's a Mournusion," Carlos said with astonishment.

"Yeah, she has one too," Horo Horo said.

"Well, this is Tori," Carlos said as Tori sat on his shoulder.

"Most of you know this is Corey," Horo Horo said as Corey sat on his shoulder.

"I have no ally I have no time for such things," Raye said as she crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall.

"Ok, well my ally is Mellena, she's a bird woman," Leaf said as Mellena introduced herself to everyone.

"This is Cloie," Lyserg said as Cloie giggled.

"She's so pretty," Mika said, "This is Marline my beautiful cheetah," Marline just walked around to show everyone what she looked like.

"This is Mic," Choco said as Mic walked with Marline.

"Everyone should know this is Amidamaru," Yoh said as he laughed and pointed to Amidamaru and Amidamaru just explained who he was.

"Bason," Len said as he pointed to Bason and Bason waved to everyone and said hi.

"I'm a Necromancer, but my main mana is used on my dead wife Eliza," Faust said as he almost cried.

"That's sad," Mika said as she cried," Need a hug."

"No I'm fine," Faust said as waved his hands and backed up.

"Ok," Mika said as she giggled.

"This is Eclipse and Tryu," Shura and Hajime said as their sprit allies just walked around because they were dogs.

"This is Togageroh," Rio said as Togageroh showed off.

"Yeah," Mika said as everyone sweat dropped.

"This is the stupidest guardian ghost in the world plus, he's perverted his names Li….," Mike was saying until Link butted in and said, "Link, and yes I'm perverted see." Then Link pulled down all the girls pants down and Mike and Chase were looking very pleased.

"EWWW!" All the girls screamed as their guardian ghosts, siblings(if they had one), and Boyfriends(If they had one) were going to attack Link and Mike, but Serfia said to stop and everyone did.

"Well, pickles are in the air and this is Kumi," Karen said as Kumi.

"Hi," Kumi said.

"See what I meant by ditzy," Len said to Yoh.

"Now I do," Yoh said as he laughed.

"Yup, ditzy and proud," Karen said.

"Is she the odd ball in the family?" Horo Horo asked.

"Yes, she is," Jun said.

"I'm not in the tournament, but these 2 are Honchi and Conchi," Tamao said as Honchi and Conchi introduced them selves.

"Cool," Chase said.

"Whatever," Raye said as she summoned a skeleton to scare everybody.

"AHHH!" Mika screamed and hid behind Choco.

"It's just a harmless skeleton, oh until I have it attack you," Raye said as she laughed.

'She's pretty creepy,' Leaf said.

"This is Lee Pai Long," Jun said.

"Nice to meet you," Lee Pai Long said.

"Nice to meet you too," Carlos and Rika said.

"I'm a Sprit Medium names Anna," The faïence to Yoh Askura said.

"I'm Horo Horo's sister Pilrika," The young long light blue haired girl said.

"Well, I'm Manta and I'm not a shaman or anything, but I can see ghosts and I'm Yoh's best friend and what else," the short blonde haired boy said.

"Your short," Rika said.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone knows that," Manta said feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I say we get some sleep we all have our 1st fight in 2 days so lets get ready," Yoh said as he stretched.

"Your forgetting something sweetie pie, your going to have quadruple training until your 1st match," Anna said.

'I hate that Anna girl,' Shura thought to herself.

"Oh, yeah," Yoh said as he sweat dropped.

"But you can sleep tonight my pumpkin."

"Thanks Anna." With that everyone went to sleep and had dreams of what they thought the ST would be like if they won and were Shaman King or Queen.

(A/N Yes the 1st chapter is finally over, I hope the people I put in the story really like it, it was hard to write and it took me 3 weeks to write and 1 week to type, as soon as Ihave the second chapter done I will get it up.)


	2. The Past is Relived to All

Chapter 2

The Past is reveled to all

(A/N Umm this chapter is about everyone's past, some charters I didn't know their past and some characters I made up parts of their past and some I completely made up their past so please don't get mad. Plus, this chapter's kind of weird so please don't get mad at me. Oh and it's sad to. Oh and I had to do extensive research for this chapter, but I knew most of it so as I said please don't get mad at me. I hate being wrong and I also hate it when people get mad at me, because it scares me into not writing anymore. Oh and I call all the ghosts Guardian Ghosts and all the other sprits Sprit Allies, because it sounds werid to call Lee Pai Long a Guardian Ghost when hes a zombie, I hope you get what I mean. Just in case anyone was curious Mike is my boyfriend, but I asked him if for the story if I could be with Len and he said yes and he wanted to be with Jun, just in case anyone was wondering. One other thing the people who are in this story please don't be mad at how I used your charter, its just really hard to so I'm sorry if I screwed you up.)

The Next Morning everyone woke up to Leaf and Serfia's father mowing the grass. Rika had woken up with a fever and Carlos kept it a secret and told her to stay in bed and put a cold washcloth on her head. He didn't want everyone to worry about her because she always got sick after a long trip or long walk, because of the wind or sun. She easily got heatstroke and colds. So Carlos would always make sure was alright before he got to worried. Serfia yawned and made breakfast for everyone. Horo Horo and Rio stuffed their faces as usual and made Serfia made because they ate everyone's food so Serfia made more.

"Where's Rika?" Leaf asked Carlos with a determined, yet funny concerned look on her face.

"She's….ah…ah…ah…still sleeping….it was a long walk over here and Rika gets tired real easily and so she'll probably sleep the whole day," Carlos quickly lied as a ditzy look got on his face and nervous and ditzy laughter came along as well. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What you keeping from us dude?" Horo Horo said.

"Nothing." At this time Carlos was so ditzy that Faust decided to go in the room and see what was going on. When, he opened the door he saw Rika barely breathing, he figured she probably had gotten the flu bug and Carlos just thought it was a normal cold.

"Geez, she's burning up," Faust said, "Where's my briefcase?"

"Umm over here Faust," Yoh said as he picked it up and handed it to Faust. Faust noticed she was extremely dehydrated as well and knew she needed some fluids, so he gave her plenty of water, for the time being.

"Carlos your such a Dummkopf why didn't you ask me to check out Rika you know I'm a doctor?" Faust yelled as he slammed the door to get some air.

"I had no clue she was this sick, I'm the worst brother ever," Carlos said in a concerned and putting him self down way, "And WHAT! Faust's a doctor!" he yelled.

"Carlos you're the best brother ever and I'm proud to be your sister," Rika said weakly.

"Yup, Fausts a doctor, but that's a long story from there to here so we'll talk about it later," Yoh said as he laughed.

"Ok?" Carlos said with a confused look on his face. Faust walked back in about a couple of minutes later.

"How's my patient?" Faust asked.

"How are you a doctor?" Carlos asked.

"How could I not be a doctor when I have medical equipment?"

"How do I know its not fake?"

"Why are you such a Dummkopf?"

"Umm, this is beginning to look like that questions only game on Whose Line Is It Anyway," Horo Horo said.(A/N I just couldn't resist that it was seeming like that and I just had to say that.)

"Yeah, it is," Yoh said as he laughed.

"Maybe you 2 could stop fighting a help this poor girl," Tamao said.

"Your right Tamao you should be my personal guide so I don't act like a baka," Carlos said. Chase was being his perverted self and said, "WOW! Anna you have some nice…." Then Anna waked him upside the head.

"Perv!" Anna yelled.

"Sorry," Carols said as he was knocked out.

"Oh I don't think I could," Tamao said to Carlos.

"Oh ok, well let's talk about it later, we need to help my sister now," Carlos said as he sat down beside Rika and held her hand, "He sis I think Faust is going to give you a shot and it may hurt, but I'm here alright."

"Ok Carlos I'm keeping you to that promise," Rika said.

"You know me you come 1st before anyone else."

"Yeah I do."

"Alright I'm ready," Faust said as he gave Rika a shot and Rika screamed.

"SHHH! It's alright it wouldn't hurt anymore after now ok," Carlos said as he held Rika's hand where she was squeezing his hand. Rika asked Carlos if he would tell everyone to leave, but him for a few minutes, but Faust told her he had to stay there to make sure she was ok. Rika was mad because she wanted to be alone with her brother. Faust said that she could, but if something happened Carlos was to get him ASAP and not to be a Dummkopf about it. Rika weakly explained that it wasn't Carlos's fault that she got sick because she started to feel sick on the way to Serfia's house, when they left with Horo Horo and Pikrika, but she thought that have gotten in the way if she said anything. Carlos told her that was a stupid reason that she knew her cared about her more then anything even more then the ST its self. Tori got jealous and Carlos explained what he meant by it and Tori understood. Chase woke back up after Anna hit around 1PM and HawkLang was happy he was ok. Rika felt better around 2:30 PM and was able to get up. She thanked Faust for helping her and smacked him for calling her brother a Dummkopf.

"Do you even now what a Dummkopf is?" Faust asked.

"Yes, its dumb head in German," Rika said.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a genius."

"Oh, really ok then whats…whats…I can't think of what to say right now," Faust said as everyone fell over anime style yet again because of Faust's unusual ditzyness.

"Are you sure your ok," Yoh asked Faust.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Faust said.

"You don't sound it," Leaf said.

"Yeah, but I'm alright."

"Whatever you say." The day went on and everyone played pranks and games on each other and explained things by the fire at the dusk of the night.

"So I was curious, what was every ones past like, after finding out Faust's a doctor I'm willing to hear anything," Carlos said.

"Well, um I'll talk about mine 1st I guess," Serfia said, "But I warn you It's very confusing."

"Alright let's hear it."

"Here goes." Serfia told about her childhood. It went like this. She was born on Dec. 25th(Christmas) and had a fraternal twin sister named Leaf, Leaf was kidnapped and Serfia was left alone at an hour old. Serfia had no found out about Leaf until she was 9 and spent most of her time looking for her after she found out. She became a Necromancer at the age of 10, but only to get revenge on the people who didn't like her, she was always made fun of and didn't have many friends, her only friend was a girl named Leaf Faller. Other people made fun of her because she was from the Moto family, the family of Mixers. She found out her sister was indeed Leaf Faller at the age of 12. Serfia stopped Necromancy, because she was tricked into it by an evil man, who no one ever found out who he was. Serfia was told at the age of 13 that her and Leaf would have to become shaman and that one would have to become a Mixer even though it wouldn't work for the family. Serfia becoming a shaman triggered her Mixer heritage and she was the one who became a Mixer. She was told it was because she was a Necromancer and once a Necromancer always a Necromancer. She was told to win the ST so that she would be given a son, because if not then she could not pass the Mixer heritage to a baby girl, because Mixers are meant to be boys and she would not have a son to pass the Moto name. Thus, the Moto Mixers would end. Serfia had asked if her husband would have been able to be the Moto Mixer, but her father said that never happened before and he didn't know if it would work. Serfia had also asked if she would be able to have Leaf also be a Mixer, but even if she could she would be in the same predicament. Serfia was told that 9,000 years ago and 2,000 years ago 2 Moto Mixers were women and they both won the ST and were both given a son to keep the Moto Mixer generation. Serfia and Leaf's father had no brothers or sisters, his mother and father were dead, and the rest of his family were dead, he was the only Moto Mixer left until, Serfia's mother had twin daughters and was glad that it would be near the ST when they would fight to win it. So Serfia has to win for her family.

"WOW! That's intense, its gotta be hard to have to win the ST for your family," Carlos said.

"I'll have you granted a son when I'm Shaman King," Yoh said.

"What! I have to do this for myself and to prove to my family that I will be able to help them, its just what I want to do," Serfia said.

"I understand but know if I win the ST I will have you granted a son."

"Ok, thank you."

"Your Welcome."

"Well, if you all want to know for my Mixer abilities, I'm a shaman, part Ainu because my mother is Ainu and that's why I have Youri, I'm a Doeshi because I trained with Jun for a while and I wanted to be a Doeshi, and that's how I got Mindy, I found Mason when I was told to train to be a shaman, shes a real close friend to me, so are my other sprits, but Mason been with me for a long time, I got Teary when I was in the woods and I was training in Dowsing and she went into my Penglium and that's how I got her, truthy I've only had Teary for 3 months, but shes getting better, I'm a Sprit Medium, but only use it when I need it, and of course you all know I'm a Necromancer, this necklace represents that I'm a Necromancer and for life," Serfia explained as she showed everybody her necklace.

"WOW! Your like a shaman god," Horo Horo said.

"Not really I'm a really bad Mixer, some of my abilities are good and some are bad a Mixer is meant to be able to have all their abilities be at the same level and I can't do that," Serfia said in a doubting way.

"It's alright I'm sure you will someday," Yoh said as he giggled, "I'm glad you finally told all of us your past."

"Yeah, I thought it was time."

"You already told me yesterday," Bason said.

"Yeah, but I needed to tell everyone."

"That's good that you did."

"Well, let me go next I'll tell you about me," Tamao said.

"Ok go ahead," Serfia said.

"Well, my name is Tamao Tamamura and I'm an Ascetic in training under Master **Mikihisa** and I use a Ouija board to see the future even though my predictions aren't always right, Ponchi and Conchi are my sprit allies and I use a Cupid attack with Conchi transforming into a bow, I have lived with Yoh's family since I was 4 and have trained there since then, that's basicly who I am," Tamao said, 'Except that I have a major crush on Yoh and wish to be with him.'

"That's sweet," Carlos said, 'Man shes so hot.'

"Let's see about me," Manta said, "Well, my dads owns a company called the Oyamada Company, that's my last name, and I originally lived in America, yes I'm an American, I moved here and met Yoh, As I said before Yoh's my best friend and if I could I would probably be a shaman, that's basicly all."

"That's cool," Mika said.

"Well, I'm Choco and when I was younger my Sensei told me that I should spread the world with laughter and that only laughter with save the world, I love telling jokes, sensei had told me that he was dying, but I always joked around about his age and one day he died, he had given my Mic and taught me Sprit Fusion, oh Mika was there to, but she'll probably want to tell you that story herself like a cockroach in a room full of birds, I'm in the ST to spread the world with laughter and become a great comedian," Choco said. Mika laughed at his lame joke and so did Serfia and Leaf, because it was so stupid.

"There's nothing funny about Choco's jokes as I've said before, all he does is throw words together, it's just not funny, and you'll to win the ST so you will be a great Comedian," Len said.

"Oh shut up."

"No!"

"RRRRRR!"

"Please stop," Mika said.

"Alright for you," Choco said.

"Getting pushed around by your little girlfriend," Len said.

"You should talk, Serfia pushes you around and Mika's not my girlfriend," Choco said as Len blushed and just shut up, 'She's not yet.' Mika felt as if Choco didn't like her and so she was going to tell him.

"Well, what was your past like Mika?" Rika asked.

"Well, I was living in Germany until I was 5 because I'm German, and my father wanted to take just me to Africa and he did well Ilost my father and so I was walking and eventually met Choco and Sensei they were training I was guessing, but Choco seemed to telling jokes more then training, Sensei noticed me and asked me why I was there I told him I lost my father and he told me to stay with him he raised as if I was his own child, he gave me Marline when I was 7 and he got me a bike because I loved riding them and I used my own knowledge to use my bike as a weapon and I was taught Sprit Fusion, Well my dad was looking for me for 5 years and found me 2 days after my 10th birthday, before I left Choco gave me a joke book so I would remember him, Choco was so cool and he still is I loved his jokes and personality and as I said I still do, and I didn't want to leave him because of that, I developed my crush and was always waiting for the day to see him again, well heres the joke book," Mike got our her joke book and showed everyone, "It's really funny, see I think I should win the ST so I can help people, because my life long dream has always beeen to have any profession where I'll help somebody in anyway that I can that's not in a bad way, I want to be….to be…"

"Spit it out," Anna said.

"Umm…..I want…to….to….to be….to be…..the shaman queen…..to….the….shaman king…..and….the shaman king…..would be…C….C…Ch….Choco," Mika stuttered and then she got bright red.

"Really, I feel the same way," Choco said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, umm wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, like….when…you…ask a cat if it wants to eat a fish," Mika said trying out a joke and Choco laughed.

"That was a good joke I really like it."

"YAY!"  
"Glad your happy."

"I said my 1st joke YAY!"  
"I wasn't funny their just like Choco's jokes," Len said, 'Not another Choco please, not another one.'

"So lets hear your story," Mika said.

"HMP, fine."

"GO ahead."  
"Alright, my names Len Tao and my sisters names are Jun and Karen Tao, my sprit is Bason and I grew up being told that you can't trust anyone outside the family, basically only yourself, I was forced to train so that I had to be Shaman King to have our family regain its former glory, Bason was passed down to each son of the Taos and now I have him, I got him when I was born, I my family we gat a sprit ally at a very young age, and we train with it and then we seek out opponents to test our strength, my father En Tao, I hate to talk about him he made me the way that I am, he had locked me in a dungeon and that's when Yoh saved me and I finally realized what it was like to have a true friend, I met Serfia and Leaf about a year ago and we became friends and everyone here is my friend, except you new shaman, well I'll admit it Serfia is my girlfriend and I don't care who makes fun of me I love her," Len said.

"Hey, me, Rio, Manta, and our sprits helped you to," Horo Horo said.

"Yes, I suppose."

"You suppose, that's it want to fight."  
"Sure."

"Hey you 2 knock it off save it for the ST," Jun said.

"Fine," Len said as he crossed his arms and sat down.

"Well, about me basically almost the same as Len," Jun said, "Except my sprit ally is Lee Pai Long and I'm a Doshi, see 17 years ago Lee Pai Long was a movie star and my father, killed and captured his sprit and put it this body, and he became my slave, that's how I have Lee Pai Long, One time I fought Yoh and he saved Lee Pai Longs Sprit and that's way I don't use talismans on Lee Pai Long anymore, the gang also saved me from that dungeon as well, and then I changed."

"Oh, that's depressing," Chase said, "Hey Jun, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Umm sorry I'm already dating Mike."

"No!"

"I'm really sorry I would if I didn't have a boyfriend, but I'm really sorry."

"That's ok," Chase said, 'I'll have to win Jun from Mike somehow.'

"Let's see about me," Leaf said," I was kidnapped at birth and was raised by a Shaman, and I never knew his name, but he always said that some shaman with a name that began with an H had to be killed, I met Serfia about 6 years ago and she became my best friend, I found out she was my sister when I was 12 and our mother showed me a relic of an ancient pendent that she had had all but 5 pieces and one piece was mine left in my blanket, my "father"(A/n when I put "father" I'm taking about the father that kidnapped Leaf) gave it to me when I was 3, my mother put the piece of the relic of mine and proved to me that she was my mother and I ran away from my "father" and lived with my mother, father, and twin sister, well I got my sprit when I trained with my father and Mellena's been with me ever since, my father gave me this," Leaf took out her Shamanic Medium, "It's a dove figurine made out of stone," Leaf then put it away, "That's basically it oh umm Lyserg's my boyfriend."

"Interesting," Raye said under her breath.

"My turn!" Karen screamed, "Well, I'm Len and Jun's sister and I'm a Tao obviously, but I'm the wild child and so our father just left me alone and I trained from the age of 4 until now with my sprit Kumi, she was hard to train with since shes a werewolf and she kept turning into her Sliver Wolf form, when there was a full moon, so I had to teach myself sprit fusion when she was the wolf, I have my Katana its made of Safire and Diamonds, so I use unity and control when Kumi's human, well that's basicly it."

"Geez, you were a good shaman to train without being asked too," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I'll go now my name is Faust VIII and I'm a Necromancer, but I wasn't always this like this, see I come from a family of Doctors and I was to be a doctor when I was older, I never really had anytime for friends of fun, but one day, I saw a beautiful girl in a window and she was, so pretty, I loved her smile and she looked at me with a smile and giggled. I knew I felt something in my stomach like butterflies, she was my 1st and only love, I needed to find out who she was, later on I found out she had an incurable illness and that her name was Eliza, she was always in her room, and she would draw, usually things she saw outside her window, growing up I would be studying and I would ran straight over to see her, her room was pink with a white trim and had ponies as the wallpaper, over the next 20 years we finally found a cure for her illness together, we married I was a doctor and she was a nurse, we opened a clinic together, we got a dog named him Frankensity, he was a German Shepard and a very intelligent dog, I left to go to work one day and Eliza was alone and a burglar(NOT A BURGER(To everybody that means a inside joke between me and my sis Leaf) come and shot Eliza in the forehead, I came home and said "Eliza darling I'm home," I said I noticed that Frankenstiy was on the ground and he was bleeding and he was dead, I found Eliza and she was bleeding and I quickly picked her up and her blood was all over me and it felt as if it was coming from my own flesh, I tried everything I could for my love , Eliza, but nothing worked she died, I was depressed and Melancholy and I eventually came across my ancestor Faust 1st's book on Necromancy and I decided to use this Dark Art to bring my love, Eliza, back to life, and I swear my love will live again," Faust said as he cried, but he stopped so everybody wouldn't get upset too.

"That's….so….so….so sad," Mika said as she cried and Choco hugged her.

"I knew there was a tragedy in your life," Raye said, 'Makes us about the same kind of people.'

"I don't want to cry but, I can't help it," Leaf said as she hugged Serfia and cried.

"There, there Leaf I know I know its sad," Serfia said as she hugged Leaf and cried a few tears that landed into Leaf's hair.

"I wanna know something?" Carlos asked, "Why are you so freaky Raye?"

"My life, you truly want to know, fine then," Raye said, "My full name is Raye Black Kyte….."

"Your middle name is Black?"

"Yes it is now listen before I summon a skeleton on you," Raye said as Carlos freaked out and shut up and threw a log into the fire, My aunt told me about who I was, when I was born I was born into a very bad and hateful family, my mother couldn't conceive a child so she thought she wouldn't, well out of a damaging and horrible miracle, she concerned me and she loved me, but she didn't want me, but her mother and father wouldn't allow her to give me up for adoption, so my mom and dad got married, my mom was 15 and my father was 18 which was a bad thing to come upon me, my parents were Devil Worshipers, all they cared out was living up to Satan or getting Drunk or High, My aunt never told me this story some how when I was 2 I saw this somehow and it's the only thing I remember about my mother and father, if you can't stand a really sad story then please do not listen its for your own good, My aunt was visiting us in Britain after she had moved to America a year ago after graduating from high school, my mom was 17 and had quit school to be with my dad, My aunt was watching me while my mom and dad went to a local bar, to have some fun, my parents believed that they were gods because they had to freak accidents that they didn't die in and that they would choose when they would die when they chose to die, I was up in my room with a knife, yes I was only 2 but I had a knife, my parents decided to jump off a 15ft bridge, which isn't that high and you would figure that they would figure that they would be alright, and when they did my mother got caught in my fathers baggy pants and my father had got caught in a tree when he fell my mother hit a rock and instantly died and my father fell in the sharp rocks and couldn't move he bled to death, it was 2 ½ hours until someone saw them, it was to late the both died, my aunt took me to America to live with her, I started to remember other things when I was 3 1/2 , but my parents death stayed in my head, my mother used to play RPGs with people and was a Necromancer, even my mother didn't believe in Necromancy, but I did and from my age of 6 I tried to have abilities like a Necromancer, but it wouldn't work until the night of my 7th birthday Halloween night…."

"YOUR BIRTHDAY IS HALLOWEEN!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Yeah, got with it?"  
"No."

"Good, now let me finish, now on my 7th birthday I finally was able to have Shamanic abilities and became a Necromancer, truthfully I had a lot to learn , but at all costs I was willing to be a great Necromancer, then it happened I found out about 6 months ago about the ST, I had to get to Japan from America, well I ran into a ST official and fought him and I won my oracle bell and he gave me a ticket for a plane to get here and I did, I'm here to save the world and will even kill to obtain the power of Shaman King(Queen)."

"You've totally warmed my heart," Serfia said with a werid look like that no one understood what she meant.

"I can see why your so freaky, but why did you become a Necromancer?" Manta asked.

"Yes, please tell," Faust said.

"I'm a Necromancer because I wanted my fears to go away and seeing my parents death over and over again in my nightmares, made me literary go insane, I thought I would be alright, but I guess not." Raye didn't tell them that she wanted to win because she wanted people to understand her she decided to keep that a secret.

"That's deep," Mike said.

"Moron," Serfia said as she smacked Mike across the back of his head, "Those are her true feelings not some poetry."

"Sorry, Raye," Mike said to Raye.

"Yeah, whatever," Raye said.

"My turn," Mike said.

"Here we go," Serfia said as she rolled her eyes back.

"Let's see my names Mike The Great…" Mike said until Serfia butted in, "He's egotistic he'll say 'Mike The Great' a lot."

"Anyway as I was saying, my names Mike The Great no need to say my last name, let's see I'm the only Shaman in my family, see when I was 5 I found out this The Master Sword," Mike showed everyone the Master Sword, "When Link was alive he used this sword to defeat bad guys like Ganondof, when he died the Master Sword was laid beside his grave and only his chosen descendent could pick it up, many people in my family have tried and no one succeeded, until I picked it up, but I was 5 and thought it was really strange, but it was awesome, later on I went back to Link's grave and saw his ghost he was looking at the boobs of younger women, I was 10 at the time link decided to fallow me, and then I was given the Triforce Of Courage, 2 years later I became a shaman and Link as my guardian ghost no one was standing in our way, since I was 12, now I'm 15, I have trained I learned Sprit Control while I was away and I used it in my qualifying match and of course won my oracle bell, umm let's see Squirrels rule, I like cheese and I'm smart and I'm smarter then anyone else." Everybody had a mega sweatdrop and how werid Mike was except The SK gang, Leaf, and Serfia because they knew him more then anyone else and knew that's how he acted. Serfia explained that Mike adores squirrels more then anyone else on the face of the Earth.

"Ok, dudes my turn," Horo Horo said, "I'm an Ainu from the Hokkaido Islands in the North of Japan, their my people are one with nature and we live freely with it, I grew up training to become a shaman one day, I loved snowboarding and growing up in the North I was used to the cold it didn't bother me at all, later on I began to spend time with the Minutions and they were starting to become extinct, because people began to wreak the forests and making it space for shops and houses, when I win the ST I'm going to make the world have a bunch of Lily pads so the Minutions will live in peace and harmony, I met Corey when I trained she was the 1st Minution that I met and so she became my Sprit ally and together we will win the ST, I also met Yoh when I cmae from the North to meet the other shaman in the tournament and I was kind of living with up until yesterday you could say, that's all."

"Sweet," Karen said.

"Well, my names Pilrika as you all know, and I'm an Ainu as well, I grew up basicly flowing my brother around, and Horo Horo has to be the Shaman King to save the Minutions," Pilrika said.

"Alright, dudes my turn," Carlos said.

"Hey, stop acting like me," Horo Horo said.

"Oh sorry, I'm used to it."

"No need to be sorry you just need to be your self ok."

"Ok, anyway I'm an Ainu as well and I learned to snowboard when I was 2 because I was pushed off a cliff and fell, but I was told that I liked it and that I learned how to snowboard when I was 4, At the age of 10 I had to take 3 challenges and pass them to become worthy of becoming a shaman, my family lived in the NE of the North and so we didn't really know a whole lot about the Minutions, anyway my 1st challenge was to spend a month out in the cold with just the clothes on my back an my skills as an Ainu to survive, it was really bad 1 week in and I had already wanted to go home, I hadn't eaten anything since I left, I was drinking the water from a lake that I smashed a hole throw and I couldn't catch a fish by hand, later on I found a sharp rock and took some rope that I had found and grabbed a long stick and made a spear, it was sharp enough that I was able to catch a fish and I ate the fish for the time being, it wasn't cooked either, 2 weeks in I was cold and needed warmth so I made a fire that took me forever to find enough wood and the right rocks to spark it, but it lasted a long time, I was lucky, well I'm not going into major detail but a month passed and I walked home, my sister was proud of me and for once I achieved something, My next task was to find a hand carved stone, that my grandma made and hid, I had ½ an hour to it, Rika flowed me and we crossed hills and mountains, to find that it was in my coat, I found in 29.99 seconds, yeah I cut it real close if I would have waited .1 more seconds then I would have failed, see my 1st 2 tasks proved how smart, brave, and independent I was, the 3rd task was a special one I have to find a Minution to be my sprit ally, I left and for the next week I hanging out with the Minutions, I admit I think I may have seen Horo Horo once or twice, but never knew about him til 6 months ago, anyway I met a Minution who was scared to be seen around people she had a funny personality and her name was Tori , I liked her, but she didn't like me, her trust came to me when I protected her form a bully who was hurting the Minutions, I beat him up with my snowboard, then she trusted me and became my Sprit Ally, then she woundn't and still doesn't stay out of my hair, I felt bad that the Minutions were starting to become extinct, so I trained harder to save them, but there I found out about Horo Horo and that he was going to the ST to help the Minutions and he became my hero, and I decided to do the same, so I won my Oracle Bell and here I am, by the way I'm the President of the Horo Horo fan club, even though only me and Pilrika are in it," Carlos said. Everyone decided to be part of 'The Horo Horo fan club' except Raye and Len being cocky was just there way.

"Dude that was awesome, Carlos," Horo Horo said.

"Not my 1st 2 tasks," Carlos said.

"Ok not your 1st 2 tasks, but the rest was way cool."

"Yeah, especially when I got Tori." Tori just closed eyed smiled and so did Carlos back to her.

"Well, lets see I love snow, and the Minutions are awesome, I like having fun with my brother, my past was being the Ainu girl who had to help the brother anyway possible, see the memory that sticks out in my mind is Carlos's "Magic Trick of the Shaman in Training", I explain see Carlos was a showoff before he became a shaman, he thought that he could do magic and so he got his friends together to show them the disappearing act with our dog Casey, see he was using a cloth and box and I was his assistant, he put the cloth on the box after he put Casey in the box, and then he said Abra, Kadarba, Bish, Bang, Baa, So, She, To, and Casey was still there so I took Casey out and Carlos didn't notice and was surprised that it worked, then when her brought her back I put Casey back in the box and Carlos was so happy, about 3 months later I told Carlos it was me after he failed a show because I went for a walk in the woods and Carlos told me thank you and that it was something that made him happy, I also helped give him clues during his 2nd task, but they were really farfetched from what it was really about, I love Carlos so much in a brother-sister way very dearly, I would be devastated if something were to happen to him," Rika said.

"WOW, your really cool," Pilrika said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"NO! Your awesome your being my best friend, I really don't have much friends, except the Minutions and my family."

"Ok, you're my hero, so yeah I will."

"Cool."

"Well, I'm a cleric," Shura said, "As I said before, I grew up in a family of Clerics and met a guy named Hajime, he was the high Clerics son and we didn't get a long at all."

"Can I mention something?" Mike asked Shura.

"Yes."  
"Your eyes are mismatched colors ones lighter and ones darker."

"ARGG!" Shura was mad and she punched Mike and later on told him she was sorry and explained that she doesn't like it when people draw attention to her mismatched eyes.

"Well, anyway as I was saying," Shura said, "Me and Hajime didn't get a long at all, our personalities were always different, we fought consistently, until one day Hajime was practicing his Marical Arts form and he was hurt and I took care of him, we were engaged to be married before Hajimes accident, on the eve of his 14th birthday, and we didn't like it, but we now are ok with it but we are no totally in love but except the fact that we have to and that's that, I got my sprit Eclipse when I was 5 so I could train with her and she's really cool too, well I guess that's all, I'm also a healer by the way."

"Alright, I'm Hajime, basically everything Shura said is what I was going to say, I'm also a Healer, and my sprit Iryu was given to me when I was 5 as well and I've trained hard," Hajime said. It was about Midnight then Lyserg decided he would tell about his chilling and sad past.

"My names Lyserg Diethel and I'm Dowser, when I was little, around 4 years old I started learning how to Dowse, my father was a great detective, his name was Liam Diethel……," Lyserg was saying when Chase butted in and said, "Liam Diethel! He's my hero he used Dowsing to solve detective cases my parents adored him and I think he's awesome."  
"Thanks for liking my dad, anyway when I became 6 my father wanted me to take the Diethel Dowser test, he earlier had introduced me to Colie and told me there was a special key that was needed to open her cage, I set out day after day using my already learned Dowsing skills, it didn't go quite like I planed it, once I fell down a Chimney and asked Cloie why she wouldn't listen to me and she just laughed at me, I finally remembered something about the Big Ben Tower, that dad had said and I found a Pendulum, dad had also mentioned that Cloies power comes from the Pendulum, I was curious if that was wait dad had meant so I saw a diamond shape on Colies cage and put it in there and she was free, I was so happy I ran home to tell my parents I was finally a Dowser, but when I went home, I saw my parents dead in a fire and a shaman named Hao was the one who killed them, he told me I could become stronger and he left, I was alone, I trained night and day with Cloie and learned Sprit Control, then I heard about the ST and I fought a ST official and won my Oracle Bell, Yoh and the gang were the guys we have helped me to be a little nicer, but the apin in my heart is still there, but my major goal is to kill Hao, well that's all," Lyserg said.

"Well, Lyserg you'll never truly get over your pain in your heart, it will always be there, I know," Chase said.

"You do."

"Yes, this is my story, I grew up training to be a Dowser, because my dad was a Dowser and Liam Diethel was dads hero, he wanting me to learn so I could the 2nd Dowser in the Lang family, I remember the worst day of my life, I was 9 and I was at a friends house showing off my Dowsing skills, mom and dad wanted me to go to the mall with them, but I really wanted to show my friends my Dowsing skills so I didn't go little did I know that was the last time I would see them, well 7 hours past and my parents hadn't come back, I was told to stay at my friends til my parents got back, then it happened a police man came and told me my parents had a very strange car accident that killed them, it was so strange because the car caught on fire for no reason at all, nothing was wrong with the car , I was devastated, and ran off, I later returned to my house and trained in Dowsing and then I noticed that there was a Sprit Bird, outside my house, His name was HawkLang, apparently he was a guardian ghost that my ancestor used because he was the 1st shaman in our family, it was 2,000 years ago and then there were no shaman til my dad and me, so I trained with him, Later on I learned Sprit Control, because I focused on being with HawkLang for the rest of my life, and I want to win the ST to make everybody happy and that's my story."

"What's your dad's name?"

"Charles Lang, why?"

"Because he was dads best friend."

"Huh, I never knew that, dad said Liam was awesome and always said he hung out with him, but I never guessed he was dads best friend."

"Yeah, he was."

"That must have been the reason way dad was upset after he was killed, oh sorry about that."

"Oh that's alright it's only the truth."

"Well, I'll tell my story," Rio said, "I grew up in the streets, with my gang the Dead Enders and we were all looking for my Scared Hang, we found a Cemetery where I had my Scared Hang, but we met a boy named Manta, and we beat him up for being there, the next day was when I met Yoh, we had broken Amidamaru's tombstone and then Amidamaru agreed to fight with Yoh and then YOh beat me and he ruined my hair, I and the rest of the Dead Enders left, Later on I came back and was possessed by the Lizard ghost Togageroh, Yoh saved me and I finally knew what it was like to have a true friend, when Togagerog possessed me I had Shamantic abilities awaken in me and I wanted to become a Shaman, later on I trained with Yoh's father Master Makihisa anf he helped me to become a shaman and Togageroh became my guardian ghost, I joined the ST to make the whole world a Scared Hang and hope that I will someday, that's basicly it my friends."

"Seems Yoh influences everybody huh?" Rika asked.

"It's true," Horo Horo said.

"Well, I'll go now," Anna said, "I'm a Sprit Medium and trained hard since I was 4 with Yoh's grandmother, I've sat underneath a raging waterfall and sat still for 3 days straight, so I would be great, Yoh will be the Shaman King so I will be the Shaman Queen and live an easy going life style, I don't like it when someone messes with me and I will pick on you just so you know."

'I really hate Anna even more now she so bossy and mean GEEZ,' Shura thought.

"Well, guess its my turn, last one huh, well here goes," Yoh said, "I'm Yoh Asakura, I started training basically since I was born and I had decided that I didn't want to be a shaman, I wanted to live an easy going life style, but when grandpa told me about the Shaman King I decided that I was going be the Shaman King, so I took my training seriously and basically like the guys said I met them all, Umm Anna's my fiancée and Amidmaru's my guardian ghost as I said before, basically that's all umm yeah." Yoh giggled and smiled closed eyed like. It was 3 AM now and Horo Horo suggested that they all go to bed because of the fact they should train more in the morning. Everyone stayed at Serfia house again. Serfia stayed up until 4:30 AM thinking if should would win the ST, so she would have a son to keep the Moto Mixer heritage, she finally fell asleep.

(A/N yeah finally over with the 2nd chapter it took forever, hey for anyone whos not in the story and wants to be in it later as athour member of the team I have 5 SK questions for you if you get them right I will send you an email for you to give me the info I need for your character heres the questions, there simple to so whoever has them right 1st I will send an email to tell you you have won.)

What is Yoh's father and mother's name?(real name not nicknames)

Where was Faust VIII from?(meaning country)

Whats Anna and Manta's last name?

Not really a question, but write a funny quote Len Tao said.

What's Yoh's grandpas name?


	3. A New Shaman

Chapter 3

A New Shaman

(A/N this chapter is when I made Manta a shaman, I made this chapter, before I saw the episode Shaman Hunt and he was able to be with Mosuke, so umm I feel stupid writing this chapter, but I have to so here goes. Oh and if I haven't said already Mason my guardian ghost was made to be Mosukes daughter. This chapter was also suppose to be a surprise, but I kind of had to blow it.)

Everyone woke up the next day to Mason crying, she was missing her father, ever since she became Serfia's guardian ghost. Serfia had made breakfast again, but always with Leaf's help, because she sucked at cooking. She told Horo Horo and Rio not to be pigs or else she would have something in store her them. So they just ate their own food. Manta was worried that he wouldn't be able to go to any of the ST matches with the guys, because he wasn't a shaman. Everyone told he could as long as he didn't get in the way. Serfia told everyone she would be back soon and that only Manta and Mason were to fallow her. Yoh told everybody else to stay put and he told Serfia's other Sprit Allies to do the same. Serfia stopped in her woods and Mason to stop crying, because she will see her father again in her afterlife, even though the last time she saw him she was 4 and her mother was gone, so she lived on her own until she was 16 years old and then someone killed her. Serfia used her Sprit Medium powers and brought Mosuke from the other side. Manta was confused and wondered why Serfia wanted him there.

"Listen, Mosuke, here is your daughter Mason," Serfia said. Mosuke and Mason were happy to see each other again.

"Daddy!" Mason screamed she was so happy.

"My little girl, you got older," Mosuke said.

"Yeah, see I lived til I was 16 and then I was jumped by some people and they killed me."

"My poor girl." Mosuke started to cry and then Mason told him it was alright.

"Listen, Mosuke as dangerous as this maybe, I want you to possess Manta," Serfia said.

"WHAT! He could die he's not a shaman!" Mosuke yelled at Serfia.

"I know, but trust me just do it."

"Alright." Mosuke possessed Manta and then Manta and that's all Serfia wanted. Mosuke let Manta go and Shamanic abilities were awaken in him.

"Manta, guess what?" Serfia asked.

"1st of all why do you do that to me?" Manta asked.

"For a reason now, take this Black Smith hammer that was Mosuke's and put Mosuke in Sprit Control."  
"WHAT! I can't do that I'm not a shaman!"

"Just do it."

"Alright." Manta took the blacksmith hammer from her and he called Mosuke into the Hammer and TA DA he was a Shaman.

"See why I did it?"

"Yeah you wanted to make me a shaman."

"I will help you ever why that I can," Mosuke said. Manta then giggled and smiled.

"Now, with the fact that my Sprit Medium powers are almost as bad as my Dowsing skills, Mosuke will only be able to stay here until the end of the ST and then he must go back to the other side," Serfia said.

"So I can only have a guardian ghost until the end of the ST?" Manta asked.

"And I can only see my daddy until the end?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be," Serfia said.

"I don't like it but alright," Manta and Mason, both said. Then they walked back to Serfia's house. Silva was there making sure every ones Oracle Bell was correct and then he noticed Manta.

"Small shaman, where are you not in the ST?" Silva asked.

"Me, ahh I'm not a shaman," Manta said.

"You are now and you don't have to hide it," Serfia said.

"MANTA A SHAMAN!" everybody screamed.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Manta said.

"SO that's what you went to do," Anna said.

"Yep," Serfia said.

"Well, umm new shaman here have this Oracle Bell, because the King of Sprits must have wanted this to happen, you also will advance directly to the 2nd round of the ST, you will not need to fight in the 1st 3 matches in the 1st round," Silva said as he gave Manta his Oracle Bell and told him about the ST. Yoh was excited that Manta was going to be in the ST. The rest of the day everyone did the last minute training under Anna, because she forced them all to, everyone but Raye that is even Anna was afraid of her and so Anna just left her alone. Raye was in the woods working with her skeletons, when Faust noticed her using her Necromancy.

'I wonder if Raye realizes the danger she puts her self in everyday,' Faust thought. Anna had told Faust that she would reunited him with Eliza and so she chose to do that right now. She used her 1080 beads to bring her back to Faust.

"My Love, Eliza," Faust said as he cried.

"My dear Faust, I don't remember much of anything over 3 years," Eliza said.

"My love you don't need to." Faust cried more and more and then Eliza hugged him to clam him down, "Thank you Ms. Anna, thank you."

"Your welcome," Anna said as she looked away because she was even about to cry.

"Whoa! Eliza's back," Leaf said.

"SHHHH!" Faust said covering her mouth, "I don't want her to know she's been dead she doesn't remember so please leave it at that," Faust whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its alright just don't do it again." Faust had been thinking about leaving, but he decided that he would stay with the gang throughout the whole ST. It was 7 PM now and everyone wanted to get a good nights sleep for the Tournament, but Mike and Karen's weirdness made it hard for everyone else, but finally around 10 PM everyone fell asleep.

(A/N that was the chapter is probably the worst out of the whole story because it was too short, but it had a god theme. Well, what's in store for the future of this story, you will find out more about Roland and why he's in the ST and who's his brother. You will find out more about Raye and her way she deals with things. Carlos and Rika have a secret that will be relived later. The next chapter is the 1st match in the 1st round and the 2nd match in the second round comes in a while later, but the pairings for the fights will blow you AWAY! Well, I have given enough teasers, you probably want me to type the next God knows how many chapters, now, but you'll have to wait! Til next time bye. RR please thank you.)


	4. 1st fight Part 1

Chapter 4

1st fight (Part 1)

(A/N Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, its just I don't have a computer at home and so I have to use the schools computer and also I almost didn't like anime anymore, because of an issue I'm having with God, but anyway this is the 1st fights of the tournament and I made it into 3 parts so it would be easier to type and be able to update faster! So without anymore waiting here is the 1st part of the 4th chapter)

It was the day of the ST and everyone, but Yoh, Manta, Raye and Len were worried. Serfia and Leaf didn't think they would win their fights. Carlos didn't want to fight Horo Horo yet. Mike was antsy. Raye really wasn't worried at all. Mika didn't want to fight the boy she loved. Chase didn't know what to think. Karen calmed down by being ditzy. Shura and Hajime calmed each other down. Faust didn't want to hurt anybody. Rio didn't want to fight Faust. Len wanted to beat Yoh and Yoh was excited. Manta didn't need to fight so he wasn't worried. Horo Horo didn't want to fight his "fan" yet. Choco didn't want to fight the girl he loved. Lyserg wanted to be able to get through so he could be strong enough to fight Hao. Rika, Pilrika, Anna, Tamao, and Jun wished the best to everyone.

Serfia and Lyserg were fighting in an Alley way. While, Leaf and Chase were fighting on the top of a building roof and Mike and Shura were fighting on an island. 10 AM was when there fights started. Serfia jumped on a trash can and had Mason sprit in her Katana, given to her by her father, and waited for Lyserg to make a move. Lyserg was confused; he wanted to know why Serfia was giving him time to attack.

"What are you waiting for, Lyserg?" Serfia asked, "Just get Cloie in your Pendulum ok?"

"Alright," Lyserg said. Lyserg called Cloie into the Pendulum and the fight started. Serfia thought, what to do, but Lyserg attacked. Serfia dodged with her jump, she was glad she trained in jumping. Lyserg wrapped his wire around Serfia and pulled tight. Serfia dropped her Katana and was in pain. Mindy ran and jumped up and cut the wire with her Drop Kick. Serfia fell to the ground bleeding a little. Lyserg was so wrapped up in wanting to fight Hao that he forgot, he was fighting a close friend, he decided to clear his head and forget about Hao at the time being. Serfia got up and grabbed her sword and told Lyserg that it was ok and that she forgave him, even though he never said that he was sorry Serfia knew by the look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Leaf and Chases fight was well under way. Leaf had Mellena in her dove figurine and was getting ready for a major attack. Chase had HawkLang in his Pendulum and was waiting for his spirit control to warm up for a huge attack.

On the Island, Mike was slashing his sword around, while Shura was in unity with Eclipse, and dodging Mike's sword attacks.

Back in the Alley way, Serfia and Lyserg were throwing all they had; Serfia used her Quadrin Slice attack to break Lyserg's 2nd spare Pendulum. Lyserg got out the Pendulum that belonged to his father and used Big Ben Blitz. Serfia used her sword's Blinding Crush Attack. Lyserg was out of mana and Serfia still had 1 left in Teary's Pendulum. So Serfia won, Lyserg told her congratulations and limped off somewhere. Serfia passed out and the Alley was a mess of things and Mindy picked up Serfia and carried her home.

Leaf decided it was now or never to use her ultimate attack. Chase knew he had to use his and they both got ready to do their finishing attack. Leaf stood straight and used her Divine Feather Slash and Carlos used his Soaring Star, and it made his Pendulum so still and it moved straight forward toward Leaf. Leaf jumped and feathers fell from her figurine as sharp as knives and Chases Pendulum was now on target and was fallowing Leaf. Leaf's feathers snapped Chases Pendulum and Chase knocked the dove out of Leaf's hands. They both hit the ground and were both out of mana. The match ended in a tie and Leaf and Chase walked back to Leaf's house.

Back at the Island, Mika wondered why Mike was using his left hand when he was right handed. Mike explained that Link was left handed and so when Mike fights he uses his left hand. Mike stood straight and the Triforce of Courage began to glow, Mike focused his energy in his Master Sword as he was in unity with Link then he attacked. Shura jumped around and held up a rock to use a special attack with Eclipse, Mike hit the rock and it exploded. Shura flew back and couldn't fight anymore, so Mike won. Mike helped Shura up and they walked back to Serfia's house. Serfia was still out of it when Shura, Mike, Leaf, and Chase got back.

"Serfia!" Leaf screamed.

"Don't worry she just had a really intense fight," Mindy explained.

"Did she win?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, oh then that means Lyserg lost, where is he?"

"He limped off somewhere after the fight."

"What! Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, Lyserg is gone."  
"Well, I'm sure he'll come back," Shura said.

"I guess so," Leaf said.

Lyserg was at a pier looking at his fathers Pendulum, wondering if he was truly meant to be able to fight and defeat Hao to get his revenge.

"Cloie, am I truly this weak?" Lyserg asked his little pink sprite. Cloie just looked concerned and then looked away trying not to make Lyserg upset. Lyserg just got up and walked towards Serfia's house. Hao showed up in front of Lyserg and told him he was weak, but it would make him stronger if Lyserg joined his cause. Lyserg refused and ran all the way to Serfia's house and ran inside. Lyserg told everyone he saw Hao and they told Lyserg next time they would there. Leaf told him not to run off again and Lyserg agreed.


End file.
